Fandom
by Hakucho
Summary: You can be surprised sometimes, when you meet the fans. Metalocalypse-One Piece x-over, AU.


disclaimer: Toki Wartooth is (c) Brendon Small and Tommy Blacha. Tashigi is (c) Eiichiro Oda. Mighty Ronin X is purely made up for this story.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

As much as he wouldn't admit it, Toki couldn't help feeling jealous of Skwisgaar.

How often could he say for himself, that he got to nail a girl in every state, in every country in the world? Or at least one before breakfast, two before lunch or five in the evening after dinner?

It was right at this moment that he spotted the young Asian girl, who was standing around backstage. Seeing as she was pretty plain, despite the loud Hawaiian shirt, and wore red glasses, he figured that she must have been here because of Skwisgaar, as another conquest-to-be. That guy always had a thing for the less gorgeous types, from the plainly average to the downright hideous. But he wasn't anywhere to be seen right now, _was_ he?

"Hey, yous!" He called out, as he walked towards her. Tashigi immediately looked up, to see that the second guitarist of the band was approaching her. She didn't know what he wanted, but somehow she had the gut feeling that it was going to involve her in some way or another.

"M-me?"

"Yeah, yous! Yous here, because yous signed the paternity waivers, right?"

"Uh, yes. I did. In fact, that was the **first **thing I did after the show, actually…"

"Goods enough! Let's go!" He declared and promptly took her by the hand. The girl nearly stumbled along, before managing to steady herself back on to her feet as she followed him. _Yeesh, so _clumsies_, too!_ Toki thought to himself. But at least he'd actually have something to brag about in the morning, even if it involved this klutz.

Tashigi didn't know what to say, once they reached his bedroom. Well, not that it was a horrible room, of course. It was actually quite a nice bedroom, with a small shelf for books and a couple of posters on the wall of battleships and animals. In fact, it almost reminded her of her own bedroom; back when she was an undergraduate at college.

"Yous sits down somewheres, okay? Makes yourselfs comf-table!" Toki gestured to her, before proceeding to pull his shirt off from over his head. Not wanting to give a terrible impression of herself as a guest, Tashigi complied, and sat down on his bed which she observed was rather well-made and clean.

She couldn't help feeling torn between anxiety and excitement, the minute he sat down besides her to pull off his boots. Her! Plain old, Tashigi Yan, who always apologised five times if she bumped into someone by accident. Part of her wanted to look at him, while he started to unzip his pants, but out of shy modesty she couldn't bring herself to do so just yet. Even though it looked as if she was going to be _more_ than merely acquainted with him, in the next few minutes.

Desperately trying to distract her mind, she looked around the room until something familiar had caught her eye.

A small robot action figure, which held a pole-arm in its left hand.

"Uh, do you like Mighty Ronin X, too?" Toki stopped in the middle of removing his pants, by the time he heard this question. _Wha?_ Did she say what he thought she said?

"…yeah. Yeah, I likes Mighty Ronins, that's ones of my favourites shows." Tashigi's face flushed bright red, once she heard this reply.

"Oh, that's one of mine, too! I love Mighty Ronin X…eh, the anime, that is. I loved it since high school…" For a moment there, it seemed as if her heart had nearly skipped a beat, once his eyes beamed with recognition.

"Me, too! I'd gets the bootlegs copies, with subtitles, in the school back-alleys."

"Me, too! Except I didn't need any subtitles, and I used to get all my mecha anime that way…"

"You likes mecha?" He couldn't believe that he was hearing this. From a girl, of all people! Not many girls seemed to share some of his interests. Especially ones who were more or less around his age, like her.

And as much as he wouldn't have admitted it earlier, the more she talked about giant robots, the more she was beginning to look cute.


End file.
